This invention relates to scanning radios.
A common problem with scanning radio equipment, particularly equipment employing indirect frequency synthesis techniques, is limited scanning speed, a consequence of which is the inability in many situations to adequately monitor a large number of channels of interest. Attempts have been made to avoid the problem, for example, by establishing priority channels which are monitored more frequently than other channels. Numerous attempts have been made to overcome the problem by increasing scanning speed, involving techniques such as adjustable time constants, coarse and fine tuning, and multiple phase-locked loops. Nevertheless, there remains a need for a relatively simple, reliable, rapid scanning radio system.